Pyrimethamine has been used for a long time to treat a variety of diseases and conditions such as, e.g., malaria. According to some theories, the health benefits attributable to pyrimethamine stem from it being a powerful inhibitor of the dihydrofolate reductase of plasmodia and other species, thereby blocking the biosynthesis of purines and pyrimidines, which are essential for DNA synthesis and cell multiplication.
In spite of a significant body of evidence in favor of using pyrimethamine, it has been determined that it may not work well in some cases. One serious drawback is the fact that there are instances where individuals, infants, children and adults who cannot swallow tablets, require a liquid form of the medication; however, pyrimethamine's solubility in water is poor.
It is, therefore, desirable to have pyrimethamine-based pharmaceutical compositions that are free from drawbacks and deficiencies, e.g., to have such compositions in a stable, liquid dosage form. This patent specification discloses such pharmaceutical compositions that can achieve such positive patient outcomes, and methods of fabricating and administering the same.